


Разговоры — это полезно

by LRaien



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Лучшее оружие — это слова. Особенно в мирных целях.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 6





	Разговоры — это полезно

Это были крайне сложные для Барри десять минут, показавшиеся вечностью: он, Лен, кровать Барри и все эти классические «Нет, ты слишком резко вставляешь!», «Не тяни так!» и прочие двусмысленные фразочки, вплоть до «Ты можешь не так быстро, Лен?!», после которой на лице Снарта появилось то самое ехидно-торжествующее выражение.  
Через десять минут одеяло наконец-то — боже мой, аллилуйя! — оказалось ровно впихнутым в пододеяльник правильной стороной.  
— И к чему ты это затеял, Лен? — устало вздохнул Барри, застилая кровать. — Я бы сам справился в один миг.  
Лен не выглядел так, будто ему стыдно из-за этой демонстрации непонятно чего.  
— Вот скажи мне, Скарлетт, — выдохнул он бархатисто, отчего у Барри уже стало тесно в штанах (спасибо, спидстерский обмен веществ и спидстерская же скорость реакции!). — Наш секс ведь намного важнее, чем то, что мы сейчас сделали?  
Барри вспыхнул метафорически, готовый вспыхнуть буквально, если сейчас Снарт скажет что-то ещё более смущающее. Чёрт, а ведь Снарт скажет!  
— Разумеется! Но...  
— Значит, — Лен лишь на секунду повысил голос, тут же вернувшись к своей неторопливо-развязной манере речи, — если нам даже с пододеяльником пришлось возиться, обговаривая наши действия, чтобы не мешать друг другу, то...  
Барри закрыл лицо руками. Ему хотелось просто исчезнуть от смущения, но вместо этого он в кои-то веки набрался храбрости и выдохнул сквозь пальцы:  
—Ладно, ладно, Лен, ты победил, ты прав! Я буду обсуждать с тобой наш секс, окей?!  
Лен ухмыльнулся довольно.  
— Рад, что ты признал, что слова — лучшее оружие, но...  
— Твоё оружие, ага.  
— Но, — продолжил Лен, словно не замечая, — чтобы нам было, что обсуждать, понадобится «оружие» другого толка...  
— Погоди, сейчас?  
— Не зря же мы так долго стелили твою кровать. Не огорчай меня, Скарлетт, тем, что всё это было зря.  
За этот короткий обмен фразами Лен и Барри уже были в постели и уже без одежды, потому что Барри был сверхбыстрым, а Лен — просто чертовски ловким засранцем.  
— И кстати, — небрежно заметил Лен. — Грязные разговорчики — тоже неплохо, Скарлетт.  
— Лен!!!


End file.
